Kirby and the Star Planets (Full Story)
For the main page, go here. PROLOUGE One day on Planet Popstar... On the Continent known as Dreamland, our hero named Kirby is having a nice relaxing picnic with his long time friend, Bandana Waddle Dee. It was dawn as they were munching on snacks next to Kirby's Dome house. But they were interrupted by they're friend, Ribbon, who is a fairy from a neighbouring Planet, known as Ripple Star. She quickly flew over to them, crying. Kirby and Bandana Dee looked at each other and back at her. Then being as pure hearted as he is, Kirby asked her "What's wrong Ribbon, we uh, haven't seen each other for a while...". Then Bandana whispered to him "I think you should hug her, THEN ask.". So as she was crying Kirby cut through her sadness with his his warm hug. And so he asked "Ribbon please, what's wrong..? I want to know." and so, she stopped crying. As she was recovering, she said "Well, I-i-i-i um, well w-. *sigh* Earlier today I was protecting the Soul Crystal, like normal. But out of nowhere a-a single dark matter attacked me along with the other fairys protecting the Crystal. Since we didn't have weapons to specificity take care of Dark Matter, the other fairies were chased by it.*sniff* However, si-since we used the Crystal on 02, I figured 'Why not use it to kill the Dark Matter?'. Well I grabbed it and tried to attack the familiar Dark Matter. But before I could shoot, i-i-it took out of my hands and chased me along with the others. But after a minute it stopped. After that, it left, with the Soul Crystal." Kirby and Bandana Dee were really into what was going on. Then Kirby asked "Wait what happened after?" and Bandana Dee asked "Why did you say 'familiar Dark Matter'?". Then Kirby finally let go of her and she said "Well f-f-first of all Bandana Dee, it kinda looked like the Miracle Matter we saw.". Then Bandana Dee asked "WAS it the same thing we saw 6.302 (6,302 Earth/ Shiver years) puffball years ago?". Ribbon answered with "I don't think so, but I think it was some sort of helper...". Kirby answered with a "What?! You're kidding, you mean that there is a Dark Matter SPECIES?!". Ribbon sighed and said "Yea, I'm pretty sure. But anyway, I'll say what happened after. After that, me and the other protectors told Queen Ripple about the incident. She said If there's one here, then there must be others out there in the unknown! Ribbon, I want you to go to Popstar and get Kirby if he's still alive, others, clean the castle of the Black death. 'K Ribbon, bring you're phone with, 'cause I'll text you after I figure what's going on. 'I agreed, especially since I haven't seen you since that 1st adventure. So I got onto the royal R.S.D (Ripple Star Disk) and flew off this direction." Ribbon stopped to catch her breath. And once she was done, before she could even speak, a Dark Matter came out of the ground, like a groundhog. When it did that, it slammed right in to Bandana Dee and snapped his spear in half. Then it looked over at Kirby and Ribbon and started floating away. Kirby yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE, DARKY!", although he knew that wouldn't do anything. So he started running towards it then he jumped as high and as far as he could but failed to jump into of the Dark Matter. But the act scared the thing, so it started drilling into the ground. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. Bandana Dee got up from his quick K.O and asked "What even happened just now?". Then Ribbon replied with " A-a dark matter just showed up." and Bandana Dee replied with "Uhhh. Is it he same one from earlier...?". She simply replied no. Along with this she said "Also, when I was traveling here, I got a call from Ripple and she said ''Hello? H-hi, ok thank GOODNESS your safe Ribbon. *Sigh* Alright, I around space and I saw what was coming and it's terrifying. The god of Destruction is coming this way with a fleet of Dark Matter the size of Shiver Star.' 'and then our signal got bad and the phone hung up. Then when I looked outside, I saw it, a Dark Matter with Drill in front of it.I knew this want good. However, it didn't look at me and just passed my Ship, ''thankfully. And a couple Shiver years ago I reserched out the Titans and the Neo-gods, but I don't remember a God of Destruction.". With this, Kirby replied "Well I've killed gods, a demon and Dark Nebula/Satan, so could this 'God of Destruction' be Zero? I mean, he told us that he was a god.". Ribbon replied with "I don't think so, I'm sure Zero is 'the God of Darkness and Despair', not destruction. CHAPTER 1: '''On the Planet of Miracles and Dreams ' ' CHAPTER 2: Fall's Planet ' ' CHAPTER 3: Ribbon's trip Home ' ' CHAPTER 4: Seeing an old Prince of Yarn CHAPTER 5: The Fallen Planet CHAPTER 6: To the Human-made planet! CHAPTER 7: Across the Raidioactive Seas CHAPTER 8: Into the depths CHAPTER 9: Within the Darkness of Light CHAPTER 10: V.S the Elder God of Death and Destruction, Termina-Two Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Storylines